camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ Gairden
Appearance Shaggy black hair and eyes that change colour depending on his mood. 6'1 tall and has scars on his back that are very noticable when he takes off his shirt. Personality Very quite and has to have his trust in others earned. Yet as a friend he will take any secret you have to the grave. DJ dose sometimes cut himself if he feels bad and thinks he needs punishment. History Grace met Ptah at a new technology Expo where he was showing off a Range of cars which had fingerprint door locks. After they got to talking both went on a few dates then Ptah dissapered leaving Grace pregnant. 9 months later DJ came but 3 months later Grace was killed in a car accident caused by Sekment. Luckily DJ was protected by Ptah, but without any next of kin DJ was adopted but a family who didn't pay any attention to him. As DJ grew up he was abused if he ever talked back to his adoptive parents and soon became a mute. Then at school he was bullied because he couldn't talk and eventally became an outcast. At age 10 DJ joined a gang who used his power to easily unlock cars to hijack up to 10 cars per day (but he only stole cars from people who could afford to get a new one easily), that eventually lead to going to banks and stealing money from the highest security vaults. At 13 DJ became the leader of the gang and was soon arrested by the police then sent to a Juvenile detention center. DJ's adoptive parents never came to see him, but on his 14th birthday a man came to visit him. He explained that he was his father and told him about the egyptian gods. DJ realized that he was telling the truth after Ptah told him how he had got his powers. So that night Ptah took DJ to camp pyramid and gave him a wooden club to remind him of his father. Weapons A Club Powers Offensive #Children of Ptah have the ability to see each specific weakness in another person’s armor and are proficient at striking them in order to do the most efficient amount of damage. Defensive #Children of Ptah can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time Passive #Children of Ptah are innately extremely resistant to heat and fire. #Children of Ptah can create buildings and other forms of architecture (bridges, monuments/memorials‎, dams, windmills, etc.), and temporarily manipulate them. #Children of Ptah are innately able to use and create any enchanted materials for the use weapons or armor Supplementary #Children of Ptah are innately stronger and faster than others. #Children of Ptah can control a machine's basic functions from a distance, such as turning a car around or changing the channel. #Children of Ptah can be able to recover from complete fatal injuries, but this can only be done once and only once in the child of Ptah's life. Counsellor Only # In rare cases Children of Ptah can be able to create objects, weapons and armor without need of raw materials, but this will leave the extremely exhausted and will use up the majority of their energy will pass out. In order to do this the child of Ptah must entailed schematics of a desired creation mentally, if not than they will never be able to use this ability. Traits #They are also very adept at weaving, pottery and other variety of crafts. #Are able to make all sorts of machines, including automatons. #Are excellent sculptor, #They are able to create transforming weaponry. Relationships Category:Children of Ptah Category:American Category:Black Hair Category:Demigod Category:Male Category:Counselors Category:Jacob.radon24